Susan Egan
|birth_place=Seal Beach, California, U.S. |occupation=Actress/Singer |years_active = 1982–present |spouse= Robert Hartmann }} Susan Egan (born February 18, 1970) is an American actress and singer known for her work on the Broadway stage. Early life and career Egan was born in Seal Beach, California. She attended Orange County High School of the Arts and UCLA. While attending UCLA, she took time off when Tommy Tune cast her as Kim in his touring production of Bye Bye Birdie.Henerson, Evan."Broadway bent", Long Beach Press Telegram , August 2001 After the tour ended she was cast in the tour of State Fair in 1992"Susan Egan Biography", filmreference.com, accessed February 19, 2010 and officially dropped out of college to move to New York City. An unknown at the time, she won the coveted role of "Belle" in the original Broadway cast of Beauty and the Beast for which she was nominated for the Tony Award and the Drama Desk Award, Outstanding Actress in a Musical."Susan Egan at Internet Broadway Database", ibdb.com, accessed February 19, 2010 She played "Belle" for one year on Broadway and then reprised her role in the Los Angeles production in 1995 along with many of the original Broadway cast members. At the Sacramento Music Circus she played "Maria" in The Sound of Music in 1996 and "Molly Brown" in The Unsinkable Molly Brown in 2002. She joined the Broadway musical Thoroughly Modern Millie in February 2004 as "Millie".Jones, Kenneth."Beat the Drums: Susan Egan Is Broadway's New Modern Millie, Starting Feb. 16", playbill.com, February 16, 2004 Egan's voice has been featured in the English language versions of two feature films by Japanese animator Hayao Miyazaki Spirited Away and Porco Rosso as well as the Disney animated feature, Hercules. She reprised the role of Megara in the Disney/Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts II."Susan Egan at Internet Movie Database", imdb.com, accessed February 19, 2010 Egan appeared at the Hollywood Bowl in the concert version of Show Boat in August 2001 as "Julie". She has performed in one-woman cabaret-style concerts at the Carpenter Performing Arts Center in October 2001,and the Orange County Performing Arts Center in 2000.Boehm, Mike."This Belle Is Having a Ball",Los Angeles Times (reprint), February 14, 2000 She sings with symphonies as well;"Press Release" susanegan.net, accessed February 19, 2010 she performed in concert at the Walt Disney Concert Hall with the Gay Men's Chorus of Los Angeles in November 2004. Gans, Andrew."Susan Egan to Sing Jerry Herman at Nov. 8 L.A. Concert", playbill.com, October 11, 2004 She was the Interim Artistic Director of the Orange County High School of the Arts in 2002-2003.Gans, Andrew."Diva Talk:Sondheim Comes to NYC, Busy Newman, Your Little Shop Picks" playbill.com, July 19, 2002 On TV, she is best known for her co-starring role as Nikki Cox's Eve Arden-ish best friend on the WB sitcom Nikki, which ran for two seasons from 2000-2002. Personal life She is married to Robert Hartmann and they have two daughters, Nina, born February 6, 2007, and Isla, born December 15, 2009. She currently resides in Orange County, California."Susan Egan gives back at Chance benefit"Orange County Register (reprint), August 24, 2009 Filmography Source: * Porco Rosso (1992) as Madame Gina (English voice) * Hercules (1997) as Megara (voice) * Abadox (1998) as Katie Budd (UK voice) * Man of the Century (1999) as Samantha Winter * Spirited Away (2001/2002) as Lin (English voice) * The Disappearing Girl Trick (2001) as Bridget Smith * Revolution OS (2001) as Narrator * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure '' (2001) as Angel (singing voice) * ''Gotta Kick It Up! (2002) as Heather Bartlett * 13 Going on 30 (2004) as Tracy Hansen Broadway and stage Source: *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1994, Belle) *''State Fair'' (1992, tour; 1996, replacement Margie) *''Triumph of Love'' (1997, Princess Léonide) *''Putting It Together'' (1999, The Mark Taper Forum, California)Howard, Jerry."'Putting It Together' review talkinbroadway.com, 1999 *''Cabaret'' (1998 revival) (various, 1999, 2000, 2003, Sally Bowles) *''The Unsinkable Molly Brown'' (2002, "Molly Brown", Sacramento Music Circus)Gans, Andrew."Susan Egan Is Molly Brown July 22-28 at the Sacramento Music Circus", playbill.com, July 22, 2002 *''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' (2004, replacement Millie Dillmount) *''Bye Bye Birdie (U.S. Tour) Discography Source:"Susan Egan listing", amazon.com, accessed February 19, 2010 * 2002: ''So Far... * 2004: Coffee House * 2005: All That & More * 2006: Winter Tracks * 2007: Susan Egan Live! Other Source: *''Revolution OS'' (2001) as Narrator *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006) as Megara (voice) *''House M.D.'' Episode 5.17 (2009) as Audrey References External links * * *Official fan page *More Than Just a Beauty—Show Music Magazine Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American female singers es:Susan Egan it:Susan Egan